Soul Mates
by Ucchan Kuonji
Summary: RanKen. Yaoi. Sap. A very short fic that focuses on the two boys during a quiet moment in which Ken asks an important question.


Soul Mates

Author: Ucchan Kuonji 

Disclaimer:  Hmm, how should I put this?  How about that I don't own either Ran or Ken; and I seriously doubt anyone thought I did.

Pairings: Ran/Ken

Rating: PG (for some innuendo) 

Warning: Sap abounds, probably enough to rot your teeth. First person (Ran) POV.  TWT.  Possible OOC.  Also this fic is yaoi, which of course means some good ol' guy/guy action. Phew, that's a lot of warnings for such a short fic…

Author notes: This was written on a whim, springing from my need for some more RanKen fics.  We'll just assume that our two boys are a couple, so don't expect any buildup to this fact, take it as a given!  Oh yeah, it's not important but I go with the manga color of Ken's eyes- so they're brown. Leave a review if you'd like!  Well, I guess that's it, so onto the ficlet!

"Do you believe in soul mates?"  Startled, I look up from my book and arch an eyebrow at the man sitting beside me.

"How do you mean?"  Now it is his turn to look surprised, as if he hadn't actually expected a response.  And in a way I suppose he hadn't, it is still fairly early in our relationship to get used to all the changes being with him have wrought.  Non-monosyllabic answers being one of them.  Undaunted though, he continues. 

"Well, you know.  Soul mates, destined love, stuff like that."

"If you are asking me if I believe in Fate, or Destiny or any other omnipotent power that is controlling my life and telling me whom I will fall in love with, the answer is no."  As I finish speaking I notice the shine in his deep brown eyes has dimmed and the smile he so easily wears falls off his face.  He actually looks slightly crestfallen.

"Oh.  Ok.  I guess it is pretty silly- true love and soul mates.  It all sounds like some girl's romance novel."  He makes as if to speak again but I cut him off before he has a chance.

"However, if you are asking me if I believe that two people complete each other so absolutely, that one would not be whole without the other, that love, the one true love these two souls have for each other transcends everything: class, race… gender…" I give him a pointed look, "then yes.  I do believe that."

I finish speaking a second time and the look on his handsome face takes my breath away. He is my everything, my soul mate.

A slight blush dusts his cheeks as scoots closer to me on the couch, his hand catching mine in its grip.  "I love you, you know.  I love everything about you, even the things I don't like.  I want us to always have moments like this."

Looking into his deep eyes my previous eloquence leaves me, my throat suddenly dry.  All I can do is give him a smile and return his softly spoken words.

A rueful chuckle once more causes me to give him a questioning look.  Seeing my confusion he smirks before explaining.  "Oi, how sappy are we?  Sitting on the couch talking about soul mates and eternal love?  We really do sound like a romance novel."  His tone is joking but I know he meant all of what we said before.  Besides, we really are being remarkably sappy, an adjective I would have never have associated with myself before him. His melodic voice once more cuts into my thoughts; "I guess we should do something manly now. You know, to redeem ourselves."

Realizing his intentions, I give him a small grin.  "Like drink beer."

"Right! And watch sports."

"And scratch ourselves."

A burst of laughter is my only answer until I silence him with a kiss.  Breaking away a bit breathless, he grabs my hand and pulls me up, leading me to the bedroom.  "Of course, I'd much rather we just scratch each other… and maybe not so much of a scratch, more like a stroke…"  

He may be saying more, but all I can concentrate on is him and the way he makes me feel.  And before I stop thinking completely, the final thought that runs through my head is that yes, he truly is my soul mate. And I am so lucky to have found him.

Owari


End file.
